1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to tree stewardship and in particular to methods and mixtures for treating distressed trees.
2. Description of the Related Art
Across the Southern United States, the old growth forest is typically hardwoods such as Oaks, Elms, Hickory, Pecan, Bois d'ark, Hackberry, Ash, and the like. Unfortunately, where “progress”, in the form of roads, homes, schools, and commercial construction meets the old growth forest, these trees are often subject to an adverse physiological reaction as a result of root system damage. This is particularly true with respects to the Post Oak (Quercus Stellate) which often dies in response to root system encroachment.
Most trees in the Southern forest react to the encroachment of construction in reasonably direct proportion to the percentage of the root system that is damaged. Usually the damage to the root system causes general injury a tree's health or slows its growth markedly. Not so with the Post Oak. Sometimes even small encroachments, such as a sidewalk across about ten-percent of its root area, result in the death of the tree. A few survive (far fewer than 50%), but most succumb in 1–7 years, a process which has been recently accelerated by harsh summers, such as those of 1998, 1999, and 2000. Indeed, the effects of sustained drought are as devastating a cause of shock as roots being cut or encroached upon.
The Post Oak is a magnificent wild organism. It grows only from acorns and almost never can be transplanted. It grows on dry ground, can weather drought, and its thick bark makes the tree resistant to wild fires, decay, and borers and other insects. Notwithstanding, Post Oaks are still highly sensitive to human encroachment, and thus require care and attention whenever such encroachment on the Post Oak's domain begins to cause distress.
Thus, methods and mixtures for treating distressed trees, and in particular distressed Post Oaks, are required.